The Sixth Titan
by Miseri
Summary: Terra is back. How do the titans cope with this addition yet again? Pairings: TxBB, RxS, possibly CyxRae.


Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction!! I'd be out there making great episodes!

-Raven's POV-

Once Terra had been brought back, I realized how much the team had missed her. The Team. Not me. I still hated her. She had been a traitor, a liar, and completely betrayed us.

And yet? The second she walked though the door, wearing a bathrobe over her simple t-shirt and shorts (It was Winter...), everyone seemed to forget that. At once, Beast Boy was hugging her, claiming how much he missed her, how he forgave her, and Starfire was standing beside Robin, looking elated. Robin, of course, was grinning, and Cyborg had gone to get Terra something to eat.

She ended up staying with us, and soon enough it happened, as I knew it would, she became the sixth titan once more. It was as if the complete backstabbing had never happened. And, soon, I realized Terra was right. As much as I hated it, as much as I wanted to stop the world at the moment before she had come back, I didn't. And slowly, but surely, the team was forgetting I was there.

Beast Boy, of course, barely talked to me. He didn't annoy me as he usually did, and for a second, I felt the loss. He always wanted to be near Terra, and the blonde never stopped him. Please. They both were head over heels with eachother. And I just sat there and watched. Whenever we went somewhere, Terra and Beast Boy were sitting next to eachother, running to eachother's rescue in battle, and sitting with eachother on movie night. He was there when she cried, and she did it often. Still, I couldn't blame her. not exactly. What she had gone through was a lot. But I would never, ever forgive her for hurting us....me, like that.

I think I actually miss him...Beast Boy, that is. I hate the fact that I do. But sometimes, out of the blue, I want to hug h-

No...I don't. Forget I said anything.

Is it because I can't feel? Terra can feel, and no one alive doubts it. She is continually happy, something I could never manage, and has mood swings like nothing you've seen before. I think that bothers me a lot. Not the most, but enough. The fact that she is so accepted, so human, and I'm nothing like her.

Please. Not that I want to be some happy-go-lucky, blonde, thin as anything girl. But....I think...And I'm cringing as I say it. I'm jealous.

Yes. That must be it. I'm jealous of that backstabbing little idiot.

Oh Azaar.

-End POV-

A few days after Terra had become a titan, both her and Beast Boy began to retreat to her room to talk, about what she had missed, who she had missed, and all the things that Beast Boy could possibly explain. After all, she had been gone over six months.

They both had sat on her bed, each night, while she listened to everything. And he talked for hours upon hours, claiming he wished she had been there.

"And there was this giant tsunami, and it was huge! Except we were inside the hive, you know that right?"

Terra nodded.

Beast Boy began again. "So we didn't see it, but everyone told us. And then everyone else almost drowned, except I let them inside my mouth, because I turned into a whale! You should have seen that, it was awesome." He grinned, trying to recall what else had happened.

They were both positioned on the bed, with Terra laying down, her arms making a pillow behind her head. The window was open, and most of the titans had retreated to do their "own thing" as Cyborg had blankly put it.

"Oh yeah. And Raven said she didn't want to come, but she did anyway. I think that's it..." He finished somewhat lamely. The click of metal hitting metal came from outside, and Beast Boy began again, with a smile on his face. "And Cy started hitting off this girl Bumblebee..." He said, somewhat loudly.

"I did NOT!" Cyborg's voice came from outside the door. He opened it quickly, looking somewhat....livid.

Terra was laughing slightly. "Really? You were?"

"No!" Cyborg yelled, glaring at Beast Boy.

"Oh yes you were!" Beast Boy said tauntingly, dodging as Cy made a dive for the green titan. "Wait...why were you outside the door anyway?" He asked, looking somewhat confused.

"Raventoldmetokeepaneyeonyoutwo..." He said quickly, grinning and leaving. "Erm...I have to...go clean my baby!" He left, glancing down the hall as if the forementioned goth titan would suddenly spring out of nowhere. Once Cyborg was sure Raven wasn't around, he dissappeared, whistling something quietly.

"Raven? Why would she do that?" Terra asked quietly looking slightly concerned. Her face, however, had darkened considerably with the mention of the girl. Once she had come back, Raven made no move to even see she was there. Aside from the annoyed and somewhat snide comments, she barely spoke to her. Obviously, Terra would have to work on finding out why Raven loathed her so much. Of course, Terra knew she hadn't been forgiven from her point of view, but the geokenetic had tried to apologize, but Raven had gotten angry at her....still, they were living under the same roof, and both titans were keeping an effort to stop snapping at eachother so quickly.

"I don't know." Beast boy muttered, looking down at her. "I don't get a lot of things that go on in her head."

"The same could be said for you." Raven said darkly, as the door slid open, revealing her with her arms crossed, looking terribly annoyed.

Terra was now sitting up against the wall, looking rather surprised. "What do you want?" She asked calmly, but even Beast Boy could hear the sharp edges.

"I came to see if you two wanted to come to lunch..." She looked slightly abashed that she had followed Robin's orders. "Robin wanted to know. We're going for pizza."

"Sure!" Beast Boy lept off Terra's bed, nearly tripping over the small step that was near the foot, and grabbing onto the bed just in time.

Terra, however, looked slightly hesitant. "Um...well...I don't.." She remained sitting on the bed, despite the fact Beast Boy was practically hopping up and down with excitement.

"This would be your first time going out for pizza. Come on Terra, you've avoided going out to eat ever since you got back. " Beast Boy complained.

"She doesn't have to come." Raven intervened, raising an eyebrow at Beast Boy's annoyance.

"Oh yes she does." Beast Boy said, grinning. He stepped up onto the platform again, grabbing hold of Terra's arm and dragging her off the bed and out of her room. He only paused long enough to allow her to grab her goggles and flick off the light.

Raven rolled her eyes and left the two arguing. It was pointless, she was hungry, and was not about to stand here all day.

"Listen Beast Boy, I can't go out there. I can't sit down and eat pizza like a normal person! I am not a normal person!" Terra was talking quickly, looking scared and pulling away from Beast Boy.

"Yes you are! You're just as normal as the rest of us!" Beast Boy said, not letting go of her arm. Terra managed to get away from his grasp, shaking her head and entering her room again. She closed the door, moving over to the couch in front of her window. She flopped down onto it, sighing and resting her head on the armrest.

"Listen..Terra.." Beast Boy was behind the couch, standing there. He moved to the other side and sat down by her feet, looking over to the blonde girl. "I'm sorry..You don't have to come.."

Terra made no move to shove him away, or talk for a second. It was completely silent, aside from the distant yell "We'll meet you in a few minutes!" From Robin downstairs.

"You are so lucky." She said finally. Beast Boy made a move not to look startled. This was the complete opposite of what he'd been expecting. Of course, he expected her to sit up and say 'you're right. Go away.' or something like that. But here she was, laying down and staring slightly blankly at the window. Beast Boy chose to remain quiet, deciding, at the last minute, to not ask anything. Not yet.

"I mean.." Terra spoke again, more quietly this time. "You've known how to control your powers ever since you had them...And I couldn't...and..I'm.." She paused. Her voice had grown quieter as she stammered on, trying to string a sentence together. She sat up, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you ever forgive me? I didn't-I don't deserve it.."

"How could we not?" Beast Boy asked quietly, now facing her. "Terra, we all knew we would forgive you...after..yeah." He managed a weak smile. "Is that why you don't want to come out for pizza?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

Terra laughed slightly. "No..All those people...I forced them to leave their home, I nearly killed them...They'll remember me."

"They'll remember you as a titan." Beast Boy said, almost immediatly. He could clearly see the doubt on Terra's tear-streaked face and he handed her a box of tissues off the table. She smiled in thanks and wiped her eyes, looking back at the green titan.

"If you say so." She said briefly, getting up to go. He left the room first and she lingered, trying to stop her hammering heart and switching off the light, with a last breath to calm her down.

(To be continued...)


End file.
